United Hearts: a Story of the Fastest Thing Alive
by Nerokin4
Summary: Tails and Twilight have to get Sonic, Dash and Spike out of the Limbo that they were trapped in in the last story. meanwhile Sonic and friends have to survive long enough for Sonic to unlock the Harmony Goddesses of Laughter and Honesty, to create Centurion Sonic and get them out of there, how will they survive the Vacuum after that though?
1. The Chronicles of Mystearica

United Hearts: a Story of the Fastest Thing Alive

(This Story will be from the Veiw points of Sonic's Friends and The Spirits of Harmony until Sonic and the others get out of Limbo)

The Chronicles of Mystearica

Miles Prower

Tails had a miniature communicator on his wrist, for keeping in touch with Twilight and the others. Over the past month he'd gathered everything he could about what the girls were doing. They were looking for a library kept by a dragon that was older than Mystearica, who kept a record of everything that happened on the planet. Where a creature older than Celestia would exist, he'd never know.

His computer raised an alarm of sorts. There were six massive energy signatures headed for Mobius. By their readings, even Sonic would have trouble with them on his own. He pulled up a scanner on them, and they were made of various energies. One seemed to be a living dark void. Necromius. The Vacuum was coming.

Twilight Sparkle

Twilight found the ruins of a library that burned down during a dragon war that happened on Mystearica before Celestia could remember. Her search took her far away from her Home in Equestria, now she was in a land where lions were kings. She tried to get through but there was something off about the entrance. It just looked… crooked. She used her magic to straighten it, and it seemed to turn back into a door. When it was standing upright, it was embroidered with jewels of all kinds and some she never saw before. The wood turned red, and the frame turned into fresh quartz.

She opened the door to find a library very similar to the one in Ponyville. Only everything including the books was stone. There was a hearth in the middle of the room, and a blazing fire in it with a greenish blue hue.

Out of the fire came a small dragon.

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle," He said. "I am Acrimon. Welcome to the Chronicles of Mystearica."

Tailspin

"So what this 'Acrimon' said was that the Harmony Goddess is channeled through feelings of great need for broken limits?" Tails said.

"And that Centurion Sonic was one such need," Twilight finished. "Which is all the more reason to help Applejack and Pinkie find their Harmony Goddesses."

"And we need to do it fast, Mobius is in danger," Tails explained what he witnessed back on Mobius involving the Vacuum. The more time they wasted the closer they got to Mobius.

"And Mystearica could be next," Iron Knuckles trotted into the room with them. His statement only made things difficult. Tails had no idea how they were going to stop the Vacuum with six Goddesses, and Sonic gone beyond Super and Hyper forms alone… then Shadow's origin poped into his head.

The Eclipse Cannon. That was the answer.


	2. Apple Wedding Proposal

Apple Wedding Proposal Iron Knuckles

"Hey, Knuckles," Tails said. "Any particular reason you're here?"

Knuckles came here for a really odd reason for him. Rouge's Ghost came to him in a dream the night before. She said something odd to Applejack in it.

_"Knuckles is starting to develop feelings for you, Applejack," she said._

_ "What kind'a feelin's" Applejack asked._

_ "Romance, I would like to think that he's getting over my death. Nemesis and Thanatos need a mother, and I can't be that mother anymore."_

_ "What are you saying?" Applejack looked at Rouge with some confusion. Knuckles was having trouble getting it too._

_ "I understand that knuckles can't forget about me, and I'm okay with that, but being alone because of it, that's no way to live. The next time you see him, if he doesn't propose, you ask to marry him."_

"I think I'm gonna be engaged."

"Really!?" Twilight exclaimed. "Who's the lucky… girl?"

Knuckles let out a sigh, "Applejack." Tails' and Twilight's jaws hit the floor.

Applejack

Applejack was at Rarity's boutique designing a wedding dress.

"Applejack, what makes you so sure that Knuckles would say yes?" Rarity asked. "It was just a dream, so why would it actually happen?"

"I bit myself," Applejack said. "And it hurt, in the dream."

"Oh…" Rarity said. The bell for the door let out a soft chime.

"Rarity?" Knuckles called.

"Coming!" Rarity called back. "Wait right here," she turned to Applejack and whispered sternly. She walked out to the front and greeted Knuckles... And Apple Bloom

"Hey, Rarity?" Knuckles said. "I need something… fast."

"What might it be?" Rarity asked.

"An engagement ring." Apple Bloom whispered just loud enough for Applejack to hear.

"Oh… I can handle that… What do you and engraved on it?"

"Knuckles and Applejcack." Knuckles said.

Applejack pulled out enough money to pay for the dress and left Rarity a note, saying she had to go, and that she wanted her to hold on to the dress. She jumped out the window and rushed back to the Acres.

Iron Knuckles

Knuckles and Apple Bloom were walking back to the Acres. Apple Bloom was carrying the ring in her Saddle bags. Thanatos and Nemesis were in Knuckles' Saddlebags.

"How am I going to do this!?" Knuckles exclaimed holding his hooves to his forehead.

"First off, you could calm down," Apple Bloom said. Knuckles calmed down a bit before Apple Bloom kept going. "Next, just do it like you would ask any-pony else for something big."

"That didn't help at all, now I'm freaking out like crazy!"

"About what?" applejack snuck up behind Knuckles. Knuckles jumped ten feet into the air.

"I've… uh… gotta go… meet… Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom said. "Could you bring this back for me, sis?" she handed Applejack her saddlebags.

"Uh… sure."

Knuckles landed on the ground face first.

"What was that about?"

Knuckles got up and sighed. "Check the saddlebags," Applejack looked in Apple Bloom's bags… and pulled out the ring. "I know you over heard me and Rarity talking about it at the boutique," Knuckles said. "But I might as well ask anyway… Applejack… Will you marry me?"

Applejack just stared at Knuckles. Tears formed up in her eyes, and her face broke out in a smile. Finally that little word that the Blushing knuckles was hoping to hear came out of her mouth.

"Yes."


	3. The Crusaders' New Purpose

The Crusaders' New Purpose Crimson Shadow

As soon as Knuckles came back to explain what happened during his trip to Equestria, Shadow had all of his "friends" go through the portal with him. He didn't care that Knuckles was getting married, he just saw that as an excuse to see Pinkie again. Pinkie was, by far, the only one who could make him smile without… needless… bloodshed. Wow… he had to re-think his life… a lot.

Pinkie was with Apple Bloom and the Crusaders when Shadow found her. There seemed to be a bit of a party when he got there, so it made sense that Pinkie would be there.

"Pinkie!" they exchanged a quick hug and turned their attention back to the Crusaders. "What's going on?"

"Apple Bloom got her Cutie-Mark," Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh, that's good," Shadow said… wit a bit of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, now we need to discuss what will happen to the Cutie-Mark Crusaders?"

Shadow thought about it for a minute, "I'll think of something, but the Crusaders will not be disbanding on my watch."

"Thanks Shadow." Scootaloo said.

Pinkie Pie

Pinkie and Shadow were walking through the Everfree forest. Pinkie was still wondering why Shadow made that offer to the Crusaders about figuring something out for them not to disband. Even now he was very deep in thought about the matter.

"Ya'know Shadow?" Pinkie broke the ice. "You're a lot nicer now."

Shadow looked at her in confusion. "I am?"

"Yeah, you used to be cold towards anyone but your friends and they weren't your friends before this. Now you're offering Scootaloo and her friends a way to stay the CMC's without any problem or rewards, you've become nicer."

Shadow smiled at that, the thought of him cocking that gun that year and some ago to save Sonic and Rainbow Dash from Discord brought a big smile to her face. Then she noticed that shadow's Expression changed from "happy memory" to "sudden epiphany."

"That's It!"

Crimson Shadow

Shadow rushed as fast as he could to the Crusaders Clubhouse. He still wasn't used to having wings so he put a pretty good sized hole in their roof and sent them into a scared frenzy.

"QUIET!" That got them to calm down. Scootaloo was even suspended in mid-air for five seconds. "I have an idea for you girls. But first… can some…pony help me down?"

"I've got it!" Pinkie said.

"Oh no," Apple Bloom said quietly

A little later, after the hole in the wall got to be a lack of a wall, and the party cannon was put away, Shadow sat down with the CMC and discussed his idea.

"Help little fillies get their Cutie-Marks?" Scootaloo said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because it's something that only Pinkie could. I got the idea from something she said."

"You did?" Pinkie said, to which shadow replied with a head nod.

"'You're offering Scootaloo and her friends a way to stay the CMC's without any problem or rewards.'"

"Ah… I see."

"Pinkie… that was genius." Sweetie Belle said.

Shadow got a good look at Apple Bloom's Cutie-Mark. It was a diamond shaped like an apple on a band of silver metal.

"How did you get that anyway?"

"I helped Knuckles Propose to my Sister."

"Oh…"


	4. Freedom of a God

Freedom of a God Spike the Dragon

Spike was worried, and tired. They already fought five of Sonic's old enemies, including, but not limited to, the Biolizard, and the Death Egg Robo. The gap between dimensions was showing them fights with Sonic's bigger bad guys. Spike was sure that, unless they got out of Limbo soon, he wouldn't see Rarity again. Then one of the stones that was a link to both worlds lit up.

"Guys!" Spike said. "Someone's contacting us!" Sonic and Dash turned around to see who it was. Rarity's face came up on the Stone.

"Spiky!" she exclaimed. "Thank goodness I got through! I've been trying to reach you for an hour!"

"We were busy with some of Sonic's old enemies," Dash explained.

"What's up on the outside?" Sonic asked.

"Well Knuckles and Applejack are getting married, every-pony is here to celebrate, even the Princesses, but they decided to wait for you guys."

"That's nice," Spike said. "But do you know when we'll get out?"

"Pinkie's Harmony Goddess was predicted to come out… tomorrow."

"How!?"

"The Chronicles of Mystearica have a book on it which Twilight somehow deciphered. Pinkie's is Tomorrow, and Applejack is minutes later."

"How do you know the accuracy?" Sonic asked.

"It predicted every major event thus far, why should we doubt it now?"

Rarity

The Six spirits of Harmony were at Twilight's place the next day. Tails was working on locating the Vacuum in relation to Mobius, but he found something odd. There were six of them the day before, now there were five…

"One of them is coming here." Rarity thought up. Sure enough the roof to the Library was ripped open. And a blonde human warped his way to the floor.

Rarity recognized the man from somewhere… fifteen years ago. Lumios the Shining.

"Hello… Spirits… Especially you, Rarity."

"What do you want!?" Rarity yelled. "Ruining my life once wasn't enough, now you need to ruin it again!?"

"Ruined it? I saved it. Separating you from those awful parents of yours was the best decision anyone could've made."

"How!?"

"Your Parents were Illegal Slavers."

There was a soft feeling of hate at the back of Rarity's mind. Then the lights showed shined throughout the room. When Rarity looked, Applejack and Pinkie were at the center of it. She could only come to one conclusion.

Pinkie and Applejack found their Harmony Goddess forms.

Spike the Dragon

Spike was almost beginning to lose hope. No one contacted them in hours, and he was beginning to suspect the worst. All that changed when Sonic gasped in pain.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" sonic was smiling like a colt who survived a train-wreck.

"They did it!" he kept saying. "I'm Ready!" the Chaos Emeralds surrounded Sonic and he closed his eyes to focus on them. The axis they revolved around went Horizontal and he stuck out his arm. Spike heard voices coming from the Emeralds.

_ I am the Wind that blows through the sky,_

_ I am the Water that flows across the land,_

_ I am the Flame whose heat comes from all life,_

_ I am the Shadow that blinds Justice to Bias,_

_ I am the Light that illuminates all possibilities,_

_ I am the Courage to fight for beliefs,_

_ I am the Heart who cares for the weak,_

The last voice came from Sonic.

"I am the God of Balancing Chaos! Centurion Sonic!"

The light that followed was blinding, when it died down they weren't in Limbo anymore. And four orbs of raw power circled Sonic, who became next to a god.


	5. Vacuum Armada

Vacuum Armada Centurion Sonic

When Sonic released the power of the Spirits of harmony within the Chaos Emeralds, Mystearica underwent a Chaos Control bringing it Closer to Mobius and the fight. It was around that moment that Sonic noticed the enemy he would be fighting. An armada of ships came out of warp speed just in front of Sonic.

Then the Transformation occurred. Unlike with his Super Transformation, Sonic's fur didn't turn a gold hue, it actually turned into gold. The spikes on the back of his head multiplied by fifty, leading a long trail behind him. Then the mask of pure silver formed, bit by bit, on his face. Then the Six Elements of Harmony appeared next to Sonic, wrapping themselves around his wrists to form Shackles of sorts as he heard the voices in his head.

_Honesty_

_ Kindness_

_ Laughter_

_ Generosity_

_ Loyalty_

_ Magic_

The Chain was made of a binding spell similar to what Twilight would use to stick broken pieces of a pot together, on more powerful and had a longer range and elasticity. So this was Centurion.

Sonic saw six Flagships, each with a different emblem painted on the side of it. Sonic looked for the one most likely to be Necromius' and went after the flagship with the skull. He was so focused on fighting the Vacuum that he didn't notice the absence of Spike and Dash.

Rainbow Dash

Spike and Dash were warped onto the Space Colony ARK, which Dash didn't realize for a few minutes. Shadow and the others were there, Tails was tinkering with one of the machines, and Twilight was concentrating hard enough to move something big… Probably whatever it was they were on.

Shadow went to check on Dash and Spike.  
"Are you two alright?" he asked.  
"Where are we?" Spike said in turn.

"Welcome to the Space Colony ARK."

"What are we doing here?" Dash asked.

"I came up with an Idea that might help Centurion Sonic," Tails explained. "Mobius was once visited by a race of aliens called the Black Arms. Shadow defeated them with a weapon his creator built on this Satellite. The Eclipse Cannon. My idea is to fire the Eclipse Canon into the fleet and destroy all the ships in a chain reaction."

"What about Sonic!?" Dash started to worry, if the Eclipse Canon worked in a Chain Reaction type of Fire, Sonic would get caught in the blast.

"Twilight is going to explain the plan to Sonic once the Eclipse Canon is in Position. I'm not going to let my friend get caught in the blast to die. I'm not that kind of person."

That didn't quite help completely but dash felt a little more at ease.

"Tails! The Canon is ready!" Twilight said.

"Alright! Now we wait for Sonic to finish his part of the plan and go from there!"

Centurion Sonic

Twilight explained the situation to Sonic through a form of Telepathy. Sonic just had to take out the defenses of each of the Flagships, and get rid of the cruisers in the way. Sonic also found out that the Arm that Chaos gave him could morph into two types of firearms, one for Long range, one for close range.

Sonic got into all of the Flagships and made them defenseless and the Vacuum escaped, but refused to leave. Then one more ship came out of light speed. This one looked heavily fortified, and had a musical Eighth note painted on the side. Sonic noticed that the Canons on either side of the Command center were centered on him. They gathered energy form the other Flagships and fired that energy at Sonic.

The ball of energy that could've stopped Super Sonic made contact with Centurion Sonic and stopped. Sonic started kicking the energy ball and wave after wave of the energy was released back at the enemy.

Sonic knew that this was the perfect opportunity to fire the Eclipse Canon. Sonic rushed for the Power source for the Eclipse Canon and charged it up to 100% capacity, and maintained that Charge even after the Canon was fired until the entire fleet was gone… Except for the commanders.

Sonic Summoned Caliburn to his side and drew it, holding it to his face with his eyes closed and resting his forehead on it.

"Long lost light of the Sacred Sword!" He recited from nowhere. "Reveal thyself and awaken!"

Excalibur emerged from the Light of a Dormant Caliburn and in one slash all of the commanders were gone.

The next thing Sonic knew, he was out.


	6. What Makes You Beautiful

What Makes You Beautiful Silver the Hedgehog

Silver was beyond glad that Mobius was protected from total annihilation… again. Besides that, he didn't want the world he was born into to ever be created… which is why he never returned to that year 200 years into the future. But there was a bit of a price. The Elements of Harmony were completely useless, and it had nothing to do with the Spirits losing who they were, like it normally would.

The Chaos Emeralds became so powerful because they had to drain the power from the elements. That's why the Harmony Goddess had to be achieved before Centurion Sonic was released. If the Elements were completely caught up in the Centurion Sonic form, then the Spirits of Harmony would be severely hurt.

Thank God Fluttershy was the first Harmony Goddess to be released. Silver would've been very… lost without her.

Sonic, being a mystical Being of Chaos was out cold because he couldn't handle the power of the Elements of Harmony, which were now a part of him until he could wake up.

"Silver? You Okay?" Fluttershy asked him.

"I'll be fine, Fluttershy," Silver said. "I'm just worried about Sonic. It's because of him that I'm here in this time-period." That's right, silver forgot to explain this to Fluttershy.

"Time-Period?"

"I came from two-hundred years in the future, where Mobius is engulfed in never-ending flames. I came back with Mephiles and Blaze to prevent the future I was born into. The mission at the time was to kill Sonic the Hedgehog. But the only thing that would've accomplished was cementing the future. Because I spared Sonic and saved this world, I can't go back to my own time."

"So… everyone you love?"

"They might never be born and if they are they won't remember me."

"Oh… I'm so sorry."

Silver smiled. "There are some good things that came from this," he said. "I met you." And silver kissed her.

Fluttershy

Fluttershy was very confused when Silver kissed her. Why would some-pony like him like a scardy-pony, afraid of her own shadow like herself… Her words, not mine. There wasn't a lot that she had going for her, and being able to care for animals was pretty much at the top. That still wasn't enough. Why would Silver like her?

Rainbow Dash came over to Fluttershy and asked what was wrong one day.

"Silver kissed me," Fluttershy responded.

"Oh! That's good."

"But I can't figure out why. Why would any-pony like a Scardy-pony-tree like me? Especially Silver."

"There's something that Every-pony has that they sometimes don't see yet. Silver sees it, and I see it. For you, it's called Kindness. That's what makes you beautiful."

"I need to hear it from Silver to be convinced, but I'm too scared to ask."

"Dash is right," Silver said from behind her. "I love you because your kind, something I was never shown a lot of in my time."

Silver Hand

Thanks to Dash, Silver finally understood, wholeheartedly, why he loved Fluttershy. And it was this realization that Silver needed to keep up his effort.

"Thank you Dash," Silver said. "I needed that answer as much as Fluttershy."

"Any time I'm needed I will help." Dash flew away after that.

"So, is there anything like that in me?" Silver asked.

Fluttershy looked at him with a sort of smile that was warm and caring.

"It's called Courage. You may be afraid of doing something, but you will do it no matter what. And that's why I love you, Silver."

There were only eight know kisses in fiction that showed a true passion. This one put them all to shame (Yes I did just reference Princess Bride).


	7. Apple Wedding

Apple Wedding Iron Knuckles

Knuckles wanted to wait for Sonic to wake up to hold the wedding between him and Applejack. But time was growing short, and Princess Celestia said that the Elements had to be "Rekindled" for him to wake up. So knuckles set the date for the next week. Applejack approved. She had the idea that "Rekindling" had something to do with Happiness. And she would've been very happy on her wedding day…

"Y'know something, Knux?" Big Macintosh came up to him that night. "It's a little sad."

"That your sister and I are getting married?" Knuckles questioned with confusion.

"That's part of it. Applejack and You're getting' married and Granny Ain't here to see it."

"Oh," Knuckles remembered the Murder Trial that made Twilight bring Phoenix and friends here. If Thunderflash Blitz hadn't been murdered, Granny Smith wouldn't have been at the scene of the murder, after the murder, only to be another victim of murder. Sonic finding her Book helped prove that she wasn't the murderer, and Dash got a not guilty verdict with that too. "What brought this up?"

"Apple Bloom was crying over it," Mac said. "She and Granny were always talkin' 'bout the stuff they'd do for Applejack's weddin' and now that she's gone… those ideas won't be reality."

Knuckles got thinking that if there were anything that could honor Granny Smith as much as she deserved, it was letting her wedding ideas come to light.

Knuckles went to Apple Bloom with his idea.

Applejack

It's been a week since Knuckles went to Apple Bloom to be the wedding planner. Apple Bloom set the decorations up in half that time and the wedding took the other half to prepare. That's right, it was the wedding day. Applejack was in the barn with Twilight and the others, getting ready for the big moment.

"Good luck, Applejack," Fluttershy said. Applejack thanked her and readied herself for the walk. Forest Rain was playing the Wedding March as she walked down the aisle to Knuckles at the altar. Tails was the Best Man, he didn't have much choice. Rainbow Dash was the Maid of Honor. It was very weird to see dash actually crying happily.

(I'd put the vows here but I haven't been to may weddings and therefore don't know the vows).

"You may kiss the bride." Derpy announced Knuckles and Applejack kissed and everyone started cheering.

Iron Knuckles

During the reception, everyone was happy, chatting about the wedding, and talking about their expectations for this marriage… but Knuckles didn't care at all. The Element of Honesty re-appeared around Applejack's neck soon after the reception.

_One down, five to go._ He thought. He didn't really think on that very long; he had a honeymoon to go on. He and Applejack were going to visit some family near the beach.


	8. The Dream Cage

The Dream Cage Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic woke up in a strange place. There were stairs in every direction, possible or otherwise. There was a door at the top and base of every one of set, but the closest one seemed was in front of him. He stood up and walked over to it, pulled the handle and found himself at the first set of stairs. He couldn't run for some reason, but he just kept moving, kept climbing, until finally he opened the last door. And he found himself at the last place he expected to be.

"Angel Island?" He said out loud. "How'd I get here?"

"I brought you here," Chaos said from in the Master Emerald. The Liquid form rose out of the Giant Emerald and stood in front of Sonic. "You are safe here… for now."

"Where is 'here'?" Sonic asked. "I thought I was fighting the Vacuum, why am I on-?" then it hit Sonic. The space around them seemed… darker than the Real Angel Island.

"That's right Sonic," Chaos said. "This is the Angel Island of your memories. I did bring you here, but you came into this Dream Cage on your own. Within this cage, you face dangers you remember. To completely awaken you must face them all. I can assist you, but only if you're ready."

Sonic closed his eyes and thought about the dangers. He opened them with a glow, and said "I'm Ready."

Dash the Rainbow

While Sonic was unconscious, Dash was on Mobius taking care of business that Sonic left unfinished. She was enjoying Sonic's title of the "Blue Blur." But at the same time, it felt wrong for her to use it in Sonic's stead. Maybe that was because she loved him too much to really hurt him. She ran into something interesting on Angel Island. There were two glimmering projections, one of Sonic, one of Chaos. She felt her wrist tighten a bit and noticed a bracelet that she never knew she had. And it was glowing.

Nine stainless steel balls, eleven rings and a clip. That was the basic shape to this bracelet. The glow shattered after five minutes, just long enough for Sonic to walk through a door in the middle of space. She wanted to follow him. But she realized that the image was not really on her plane of existence.

Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic's first fight was with the Erazor Djin. He felt the intense rush of the Seven World Rings that make up the Arabian Nights flow through him, and the incomplete monster that Erazor turned into, breaking the World and forming a limbo of darkness and words. Sonic Remembered how he beat Erazor last time and repeated the process, only speeding up to match the energy thrown at him to send it right back. Then he went in to attack the exposed heart of the monster.

When that was over with, Sonic saw himself after that adventure ended. "My First Wish!" He heard himself say. "Bring Shara Back to Life!" A girl in Arabian clothes was pulled out of thin air. "My Second Wish! Restore the Words of this World to the way they were!" a flurry of letters flew into the room and broke out through the other side. "My Third Wish! Erazor Djin! You will return to the Lamp to spend all of Eternity as you were in the days of old!" after that everything faded and he went to sleep, into a dream within a dream. 


	9. Fluttershy Migration

Fluttershy Migration Silver Hand

Fluttershy was looking kind of down. But Silver couldn't get close enough to her to ask what was wrong. Every time he got within five feet of Fluttershy, she ran in the opposite direction. Finally Silver had to see what was wrong himself. He snuck over to Fluttershy's cottage and used his newfound magic to telepathically listen in on what was happening in the house.

"Oh, Angel, I wish some-pony would have some free time for the Butterfly Migration," Fluttershy said. "But all my friends have important stuff to take care of that day."

_Why not ask Silver?_ Angel Bunny said. _You like him right?_

"Yeah… but… I'm scared."

_Fluttershy, you're always scared._

"Yeah, but-"

_Besides, if you don't go at all, you won't be truly happy. And if that doesn't happen Sonic won't wake up. You're not that selfish, are you?_

Fluttershy was quiet for a while once that was said. That night, Silver went to the sweet apple acres to find out what the Butterfly Migration was.

"From what Fluttershy said," Applejack explained. "The Butterfly Migration is a gathering of every butterfly across the planet to meet in Ponyville for food and conversation. Very few ponies ever get a chance to see one."

"Sounds like fun…" Silver said. He meant that and more. He never really saw a flock of butterflies in one place before. Yeah he saw one every now and then, but never so many in one place. He made up his mind; he was going to ask Fluttershy if he could see the migration with her.

Fluttershy

The Migration wasn't for another week. But Fluttershy was still drowning in the spirals of depression. She still had no one to go with her, but she still couldn't bring herself to ask Silver. The day was almost here, but Fluttershy had no idea how to bring the question up.

_Hey Fluttershy! You have a guest!_

At Angel's call, Fluttershy went to the door and was surprised to see Silver.

"Hey Fluttershy," Silver was blushing like crazy. "I heard you've got no one to go see the Butterfly Migration," He put one hoof behind his head.

"Umm… th-that's right," Fluttershy said. She was feeling very uncomfortable about the situation she was in. this was the perfect opportunity to ask him to watch it with her, so why couldn't she bring herself to ask?

"Would you mind if I tagged along?" Fluttershy's eyes went buggy at the request. She looked up and silver was looking to the side with a blush that rivaled her own in intensity. Then she smiled and nodded her head vigorously.

"YES!"

Silver Hand

Silver was amazed at the colorful variety of butterflies that filled the Planet of Mystearica's skies. Their wings were so thin that light shone through in different colors depending on where on the wing it came through. But there were so many butterflies that if there were any more the sun would be blocked out until the end of the Migration.

Silver never smiled as wide, or for as long as he did right then, especially not after he was born two centuries into the future. But what really made it worthwhile was looking down at his chest to see Fluttershy's head looking up at the sky in awe. Then he studied her neck and noticed a small shimmer of gold.

"Fluttershy," He said. "Your Element's back."

She looked down to see he was right. Then back up to do something unexpected for her. She kissed him. And far into the night, when he settled down for bed, he could still feel her lips on his… (I want to say it but I can't, I'll just say it is a reference).


	10. Man, Machine and Everything In-Between

Man, Machine and Everything In-Between.

(Robocop will be appearing in this chapter, until such time as I can send him home)

Alex "Robocop" Murphy

The cyborg defender of Detroit's Justice and Peace, Alex Murphy was looking out at the city that OCP rebuilt him to protect. Robocop was well aware of the possibility that a crime would be committed on a moment's notice, but for now he was just cybernetic-ally patrolling the city through the use of the new system of Wi-Fi that OCP hooked up to him. Yeah all these upgrades made him 99% robot, but he was still human at heart, or so he liked to think.

There was a disturbance in the space behind him. He turned around to see a distorted hole in the fabric of space and time. A wormhole, as his detection system diagnosed. He opened the compartment in his leg that held his trusty M-XIX Magnum, and pulled the weapon out with a twirl of the trigger. He pointed it at the wormhole, expecting some form of criminal activity, but instead got sucked in. and the world he woke up to was definitely not his own.

Dash the Rainbow

Dash was on Angel Island, watching the holograph of Sonic talking to Chaos every now and then as they showed up. Dash really wished she could be with him; help him through the trials he was going through. But she knew it wouldn't be better for him, and the thought made her sad. Then she heard a noise so familiar and unwelcome, she readied herself and her trademark Photo-kinetic sword to fight. It was the movement of a machine that came ever so slowly closer to the shrine.

Where she was expecting an Eggman Robot, came a humanoid robot with no resemblance to anything that Eggman ever created before.

"I don't suppose you would tell me where I am, kitty," It said. The voice was very close to human, only a little deeper and more metallic than any of the others she heard.

"Welcome to Mobius," Dash said which sent the robot into a mad electrical discharge.

"Talking… felines?" the machine said. "This… does not… Compute!"

"Well… not all of us can talk, I happen to be a South Islander," Dash explained everything she knew about Mobius to this… metal… human…

"I see, so this is not earth?" the man said.

"What is your name?" Dash asked.

"Omni Consumer Products gave me the title 'Robocop,'" the thing said. "You may either call me Alex, or call me Murphy."

"Alright then… Murphy," Dash decided. She liked the sound of it. "How did you get here?"

"I called him," Shadow walked out of the… shadows holding his Copy Emerald, still glowing from a recent Chaos Control.

There was a scream from Central City and the three heroes flew off to see what was happening.

Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic heard the scream too. Chaos said that the next trial that Sonic had to go through to wake up was in the city, so he rushed to Central City at Sonic Speeds. He reached the City and found holographic forms of Dash, Shadow and… who was it… Robocop (he'd have to ask how Murphy got to Mobius in the first place later). There was a holographic army of Eggman's Swat-bots and Sky-drones everywhere.

But Chaos said that Dash and the others could handle it, he needed to focus on the trial, which happened to be the Dark Queen, Merlina. He found Excalibur at his side and drew it, uh, him. The Golden Armor formed around his body. He took down the Queen in the same manner he did the year after he ventured through the Arabian Nights. Doge the energy orb and the vertical slashes that she threw at him. Then meet her horizontal slashes with slashes of his own, and go in for the kill. The world became a little clearer after the fight.


	11. Discord's Escape

Discord's Escape Alex Murphy

Robocop recognized Shadow alright. Though the two gunslingers never met in person, Murphy saw images of him and Sonic the Hedgehog during their time on Earth. Murphy was briefed on the workings of Mobius and Equestria, a land inhabited by ponies… that last part needed a lot of explanation. The best they did was bringing Murphy to Equestria… and Murphy almost short circuited with confusion.

First off, he was a Pegasus now with rocket boosters on his wings, cannons on his shoulders and a badge on his flank… HOW THE HECK DID THAT HAPPEN!? Second the energy around him seemed off the charts but abnormal at the same time. Some concentrations were found here and there, but each one seemed Psycho-kinetic, or physics-breaking. Shadow called this energy "Unicorn Magic." Which now had Murphy confused beyond all possibility.

"How do you like it?" Dash asked. Murphy gave the only answer he could muster.

"I'm looking into my Experience Files, pulling up every logic I can, but there's nothing!" he said. "This. Dose not. Compute!" he twitched his eye and sparks flew.

"That's how Sonic and I reacted when we first came here," Shadow said. "You get used to it as it starts making sense."

Murphy found himself able to move a bit more quickly than when he was a human… shaped cyborg.

"So, Murphy," Dash asked. "What is it you do?"

"When I was alive, I was a police officer who was transferred to Detroit, where I was shot to death."

"First off: What's a police officer?" Dash asked. Shadow explained the concept as a similarity to the Knights of Equestria. "Second: that had to hurt, I'm sorry you went through that." Murphy said nothing to that last statement.

"With unchecked crime growing out of control, Omni Consumer Products came up with an idea so… crazy stupid, it's been working so far. By privatizing the DPD, they technically owned my corpse…"

"That doesn't sound legal…" Shadow commented. "At all…"

"With my corpse, they would build a super-cop. Better, stronger, more powerful. And you can see the rest of the story for yourself."

Shadow looked Murphy over with approval. "I have to say, they did a very good job."

Robocop was uninterested about what shadow had to say about OCP, they tried to shut him down multiple times, and each time would've killed Murphy if something didn't go wrong with the procedure. These thoughts were banished from his head as a pink mare tackled Shadow from behind.

"Shadow!" the Pinkie yelled, "Ooh who is this?" She looked at Robocop.

"Murphy," Was all the intro Robocop would give.

"Not the most… Equestrian Name is it?" she said. She put her hoof to her chin and thought about a good name for him. "What about what about Roba-Stallion? You look the part at least."

Murphy didn't argue.

Pinkie Pie

Roba-Stallion was going to be a great friend, Pinkie just knew it. That is, up until Shadow told her that he called Roba-Stallion to help with the Discord Problem. Discord was out and about again. No-pony knew how, or why, but he got out, and that was a problem for Equestria.

"So who are we looking for?" Roba-Stallion asked.

"Discord," Shadow said. "He's the Equestrian God of Chaos. Normally the elements of harmony would be needed to fight him, but only Fluttershy and Applejack have their elements, there are four elements remaining, including Pinkie's."

"I'm not gonna ask."  
"It'd make more sense if you didn't" Pinkie agreed. Then Roba-Stallion stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong?"

"Movement detected in south-east region of immediate area," He said. "Prepare to fight or run." Pinkie pulled out the Party Cannon, Shadow, by some unknown power, lifted Black Bullet, his gun and held it in the direction, and Roba-Stallion pointed his cannon at the movement. Out of the shadows came a Hydra. And Discord was riding its back.

Crimson Shadow

"Discord!" Shadow yelled. "How did you escape!?"

"My Will is strong," Discord said. That didn't make any sense to Shadow. the Stone Chamber was made to keep Gods in stone no matter what the strength of their will. Roba-Stallion stepped forward and held his gun pointed at Discord.

"Come quietly or there will be trouble," He said.

"A New one eh?" Discord said. "This is interesting."

"Explain, Criminal Scum!" Shadow was a bit concerned about his choice of assistance now, but there was no turning back.

"Another Machine with an equestrian Avatar." now Shadow had to be confused. A Robot came to Equestria, and they have an avatar!? It'd explain how Discord got free, but who and what was the machine? In his distraction, Shadow was hit by a jolt of electricity from Discord's hand. Pinkie started yelling and Shadow heard a loud explosion before he blacked out.

When he woke up, Pinkie was the first thing he saw. Then he saw the Element of Laughter on her neck. He pointed it out, and Pinkie just kissed him like her life depended on it, tears streaming down her face.


	12. Reality Lag

Reality Lag Roba-Stallion

Murphy was learning everything he could about Equestria and Mystearica as a whole. He needed the info to survive in the place as long as he could, so he was analyzing the books at Twilight Sparkle's Library. Shadow and Pinkie went out to search for that Discord Character, who, according to the books, was sealed away by the six Spirits of Harmony, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack. Three of the accessories that marked a Spirit, Applejack's Honesty, Fluttershy's Kindness, and Pinkie Pie's Laughter were in the glass case in the corner of the room, each recently recovered after Sonic the Hedgehog's Centurion Transformation.

"Finding everything alright, Murphy?" Tailspin asked. Miles Prower was one of the stranger Equestrians that Murphy saw in his time there.

"The information stream here is adequate," Roba-Stallion said. "I'm surprised that Equestria has such an extensive history."

"There's more to the History here than even the Natives know about." Murphy laughed softly. That was something that he hadn't done since he became Robocop. It shocked him that he could still do it.

There was an explosion outside and when the two Mechanical masterminds went to investigate, Rainbow Dash was flying after a Sonic Rainboom, apparently chasing something.

Rainbow Dash

Dash was not entirely sure of what she saw. It was just an image, but she saw Sonic rushing around Ponyville. Finally she caught up with the image at the Everfree Forest, right near the Crater he cause was formed. The strange thing is, he was entirely hedgehog. If he were actually there, in Equestria, his avatar would be there and he'd look like an Earthling Pony. But apparently he was on another plane where that didn't apply.

He was looking down into the crater, with a stoic expression. There was something she couldn't see in the pit. But she knew it was there. The shadow crawling out of the Crater was enough to give that away.

Sonic the Hedgehog

Like a flood rising out of the crater from those two years ago, Chaos poured onto the surface and continued to rise until it was the Aquatic Dragon, Perfect Chaos. The Arm of the monstrosity grabbed the space next to Sonic, and Rainbow Dash Materialized in the Watery Grip.

The Chaos Emeralds went Transparent as the Negative Energy of the Emeralds was drained.

"Sonic! What is that!?" Dash screamed.

"Perfect Chaos…"Sonic responded angrily. Sonic closed his eyes and focused on the remaining Positive Energy in the Emeralds. Super Sonic did the exact same thing he did when Chaos was a threat three years ago. He rushed up to the monster, collecting Gold Rings to keep the form up and dodging attacks from the monster. He then flew through the monster and bashed in his brain, which was protruding out of the head of the monster. The final attack was a new one that Sonic had been developing in the Dream Cage on his own. He dropped from the sky with his legs straight and pulling his momentum with them. When he reached the Brain all the energy of the Emeralds was released in a masssssssive explololololololololo- *Pew*

… (Uh, we're Experiencing Technical Difficulties

"I got it." *Bang, Zap, Whirr.*

Thanks Pinkie.)…

-sion. Dash's awestruck face was priceless. Sonic would've enjoyed it more, if he wasn't so tired.


	13. The Gift of Jealousy

The Gift of Jealousy Rarity

When Rarity revealed herself as the Spirit of Generosity, she cut off her own tail and attached it to the Mustache of a Sea, er, River Serpent. It had been a few years since then, and she was wondering how the serpent was doing? Ever since that day, she never saw the serpent, or the tail she cut off again. That is, until the night after Murphy, Pinkie and Shadow went looking for Rainbow and Discord. Rainbow disappeared off the Face of Equestria, right before Murphy's eyes.

"Rarity!" Spike called. Rarity trotted over to the front desk of her boutique and saw Spiky-Wiki (It's really hard for me to type that with a straight face) standing at the front desk. "Rarity, there's some-pony looking for you."

"Really now? Who?" Rarity was intrigued.

"Purple River Serpent, orange mane, frills and mustache. You know him?"

"_Know_ him!? I was just _thinking_ about him! Take me to see this Serpent!" Spike got a jealous look flashing across his face, but it was only a flash and he took Rarity to the Serpent.

Spike

Spike was, frankly, a bit upset. How did Rarity know the serpent that was asking for her? Were they…? (I can't say it! I can _not_ say it!) Boy was Spike relieved by the end of this.  
"How have you been good sir?" Rarity asked the River Serpent.

"Life has just been _Fabulous_ for me!" the Serpent said. "And thanks to your gift I was able to show my face in public again!"

"Well, why did you want to see her?" Spike asked. The Serpent got a good look at Spike and asked Rarity:

"Who is this young Dragon?"

"He is my Colt-friend, Spike." The Serpent's jaw hit the dirt. Then shook his head to clear it and pulled something from behind his back.

"To answer Spike's earlier question," he opened his scaly hand to reveal a large lock of hair that resembled Rarity's Tail very closely. "I wanted to return this to you. I won't be needing it anymore, I look fine now." And now Spike started to feel stupid. He subconsciously let it show by slamming his head into a nearby tree.

"Spiky? Are you okay?" Rarity asked.  
"What do you mean?" Rarity pointed to the tree. It was toppled over and split as though it had been cut with a saw.

So with that out of the way, Spike explained what he felt to Rarity. One look from Rarity and the Serpent dived into the River and swam away.

Rarity

"Spike, you never needed to be jealous," Rarity said. "I just helped him when he needed something from me."

"Thank you for making my point as to why I feel like an idiot." Spike said.

"Spike the Dragon, You are not an idiot!" Rarity scolded. Spike looked up at her in shock. "I mean, given my strange taste in men, I'm sure it's logical that you'd be jealous of the Serpent. But right now I need you to know that you are the one I love. You and no-pony else. Got it?" Before Spike could answer Rarity kissed him. Spike looked at her neck after the kiss was broken.

"Rarity! The Element!" Rarity looked down and saw her necklace of Generosity.


	14. Dream Eater

Dream Eater Roba-Stallion

Murphy found Rainbow Dash near a tree outside of Fluttershy's cottage. She was there in image. But she was able tell him about what was happening to her.

"Tell Every-pony that I'll be fine," she said. "And I'll be back with Sonic!" Murphy nodded his acknowledgment. Then he heard a Voice behind him.

"She won't be back for a while, Robocop." Discord appeared from behind him, holding Rainbow Dash and a blue colt with a red tail. It was Dash and Sonic… but why did he have them?

Sonic the Hedgehog

The next monster that Sonic had to fight was the Time Eater (3DS Format). This time the only help he had was Dash, not his younger self. He couldn't let her go Super, the Chaos Energy would tear a Spirit of Harmony to shreds. So he improvised. Out-Maneuver the Spears, slip through the clock blades and dodge the clashing hands. When this system of actions was pulled off, Dash joined the fight, hitting the monster in the core.

"Time to Scramble some Eggman!" Sonic yelled, he blasted his way straight through the cockpit on the monster's face. He landed on a piece of Clockwork with Dash to his right, and they turned around as the monster exploded.

Rainbow Dash

"NOW how do we get out of here!?" Dash kept yelling. She was getting sick and tired of the constant fights in Sonic's head. If it wasn't giving _him_ a headache, it was definitely giving _her_ one hey-of-a Migraine.

"We keep fighting until the others find out what we need to do," Sonic said. "That's normally how I'd do it." Apparently Sonic didn't understand the Severity of the Situation. They were stuck in his memories until the others could be Genuinely Happy. How would they keep it up!?... then Dash became aware of something. She felt a strong wind in her mane… it wasn't blowing anywhere in the Dream World.

Something was happening to them in Reality.


	15. Core of Happiness

The Core of Happiness Sonic the Hedgehog

For around an hour, Sonic felt wind in his fur. He got a glimpse of what was happening, and he didn't like it. Discord had somehow gotten free and captured him and Dashy. But Roba-Stallion was in hot pursuit on his mechanical wings… he remembered Robocop having a jetpack but that was ridiculous! A snap of the fingers on Discord's tail and Roba-Stallion was crashed into the ground.

Sonic had experienced fear before, but it only paralyzed him once, when he met Dash. This was the second time it ever happened to him. He had no idea what was going to happen now, and it scared him a lot. A reassuring touch from Dash on the shoulder helped steady him for a bit.

"We'll be fine Sonic," she said. "Roba-Stallion will get back up and get help. We'll be free in a minute." Sonic gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah."

Rainbow Dash

Dash was happy that Sonic was feeling a little more secure. She, on the other hand, was not. Sure she said they'd be alright, but she wasn't convinced. Roba-Stallion took a pretty hard hit. Then a blast of magic hit Discord hard and Dash saw Silver Hand flying towards them with Tailspin and Twilight. She felt a little happier now. Tails landed next to Roba-Stallion and started tinkering with him.

"Discord! Let them go!" Silver yelled. Discord smiled and bowed holding Dash and Sonic's Limp bodies over an abyss of darkness. "As you wish!" it was right when Discord let go that Dash Woke up. But Sonic kept falling, further and further into the darkness. Dash rushed after him and caught him before he reached halfway into the distance that she saw.

When she landed on the Cliffs above them, she was exhausted but glad that Sonic was alright. She kissed his forehead and started crying with happiness. And that's when she noticed the Element of Loyalty on her neck. Then she got worried about Sonic in the Dream Cage.

Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic recognized the place he was sent to next. It was a circular track that had been cut in on side, twisted, and put back together… the Mobius-Strip. Aptly named, considering that the shape of the track is called a Mobius Strip. But with the Strip cam the Black Hole… and with the Black Hole… the Master Core ABIS.

The Blue star appeared in his hand, and he remembered what it took to take ABIS down. He Chased the Core on Blue Star Dodging random debris that flowed through the Space around them. He hit the Core twice before he had to move on to dodging Laser balls that exploded on impact. Again, hit it twice and continue. But then came the big finish, _where ABIS threw down a Rain of Debris onto Sonic! _Sonic found it easy to move around, using the Debris as extra ground to move with, but the process was the same, except that the last time he entered Zero G, and flew through the core, tearing out an Energy Generator which went Critical.

When the Generator exploded the Dream Cage reset, and Sonic had to use the Blue Napalm (That move that caused a lag in the story) to steady himself on his descent.


	16. Awakening to Magic

Awakening to Magic Twilight Sparkle

Twilight was glad the Roba-Stallion was able to retrieve Sonic's unconscious hindquarters. Roba-Stallion went back to Detroit… leaving a strange Message for Sonic.

"I've faced a lot of oddities in my time as a cyborg police officer," he said "But never anything as odd as what I experienced here. I find it admirable that you fight these things every day."

Twilight wrote the message down on a piece of paper and left it near Sonic's head. She went back upstairs to the main library and noticed Tailspin reading one of the Books on the Elements of Harmony.

"Tails?" At the mention of his name, Tails jumped and dropped the book. "What are you reading?"

"'The Complete History of the Elements of Harmony," Tails said. "And the fright you just gave me made me lose my place… Oh well, I have something else to take care of right now anyway."

Tails walked out of the Library… a little tense but otherwise like he normally would… that slight tension was what got Twilight suspicious she put the Book Tails was reading back only to find another underneath it.

"'How to Ask a Mare Out?'" Twilight said. "Why would Tails be reading this?" Spike came down at the mention of the Book.

"They way I understand it, Tails has his eye on y-…" He said. "Some-pony and wants to ask them out officially." A Flare of Jealousy rage inside Twilight. She had no idea why he'd want Any-pony but her. Then she pushed the thought aside, she couldn't afford to think about Tails like that now. Not when Discord was free and Equestria needed Sonic.

Tailspin

Tails was embarrassed. Not only did he lie to Twilight, but he left proof of it behind at the Library… not the smartest thing he'd ever done. But the damage was done and his self respect… depleted. The next day was hard on him. Twilight was avoiding him with Cold Shoulders, all over the place. Getting a chance to ask her out would be hard.

Finally, Tails went to Twilight's place personally to ask what was going on.

"You should know," Twilight said. She showed him the book he dropped. Immediately he started to blush.

"So… you don't want to go out with me?"  
Twilight had turned around after showing him the book. But when Tails said this, she stopped in her tracks. "What was that?"

"I was trying to work up the courage to ask you out… I guess that you being mad is a 'no' then."

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were going to ask some-pony else!" Tails looked up and Twilight was hanging her head. "Bet you really hate me now don't you?"

Now it was Tails' turn to be reassuring. "No! I Understand where you were going! ... so, you wanna hang out sometime?"

Twilight looked up at him and smiled as she nodded her head. When her head came up, the Element of Magic was perched on her head, and the winds started to pick up around the Library.

Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic was watching through the veil. Then the world shifted to look like the side of that elevator to Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park. Sonic knew where this was going. Sure enough the Nega-Whisp Armor climbed over the side of the ledge. Sonic started the fight. He dodged the Nega-cubes with a side step, jumped over the Nega-Lasers and the Nega spikes and homing attacked the main console to release the Whisps he needed to perform the Final Color Blast.

"Unlimited Colors!" a voice said from nowhere, "Laser! Drill! Rocket! Cube! Hover! Spike! Frenzy!" Sonic jumped between the seven Whisps and blasted right through Eggman's controls. It was with a start that Sonic woke up to a nightmare in Equestria.


	17. Gaia Re-Awakened

Gaia Re-Awakened Sonic Impact

Sonic watched in horror as entire Buildings were thrown in every direction by a Perfect Monster. There were six eyes about as big as a house on either side of the face. But the biggest was seventh eye which was the size of Canterlot and right in the middle. Sonic recognized this monster. And where Dark Gaia was…

"Sonic!?" a small fairy with a gem just like the one that Sonic had on his wrist flew over to him. Boy was Sonic relieved to see this little guy.

"Chip!" Sonic exclaimed. "What happened!?"

"Dark Gaia and I woke up here without any explanation!" Chip said. "By the way, why are you a horse?"

"I'll tell you later! Right now we need to get Dark Gaia out of here!"

"But Still! A Horse!?"

"Chip! Colossus form, now!"

"I need the Emeralds at the Gaia Temples for Colossus form! Did you not paid attention last time this happened!? Now, Horse!?"

"Grr… Let's find somewhere to get the Emeralds to start the fight!"

Rainbow Dash

Dash followed Sonic and the mutant deer-fairy, Chip (Not sure what I just wrote, but hey, let's go with it), as they went to find good resting places for the Emeralds. The places they found were the houses of Applejack, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and herself. But that was only six. In addition Chip started asking about Sonic's right front leg.

"Chip, now is not the time for you to be concerned about my shape, or my lack of a right arm!"

"Is that an arm? Or a leg?"

"Shut up!"

"Sonic! Focus." Dash yelled. "Where does the White Emerald go?" Chip looked to Canterlot, right where Dark Gaia was… Slithering? Walking? Crawling?… Let's just stick with moving, I don't know if he has legs.

"Who said that?" … Regardless, Chip pointed to the Castle and said. "There." Dash looked to find all four of the Princesses standing on the balcony. Dash lifted Sonic (he was heavier than she thought he'd be), and they flew to the Castle at 90% speed.

Sonic Impact

Sonic rushed into the throne room after shocking the princesses. He placed the Emerald in the Stained Glass above the thrones. And as Dash explained the situation to the Princesses Chip flew out and said those famous eleven words I've ripped off a lot now.

"Seven Lights of Earth Rekindled! Awaken and Gather Here to Me!" the Emeralds started to shine. Masses of Energy surrounded the Emeralds and gave shape to a stone robot Alicorn out of rubble that Dark Gaia started to fling all over the place. Sonic rushed fast enough to jump off the balcony and onto the Alicorn Colossus.


	18. Discord Gaia

Discord Gaia Super Sonic Impact

As soon as Sonic reached the Alicorn Colossus, he went into Super form. Chip looked at sonic with the Colossus and went right back to Sonic's looks.

"Now, we're flying unicorns!?" Chip asked. "When did this happen!?"

"One, we're Alicorns not a flying Unicorns," Sonic explained. "Second, let's just focus on fighting Dark Gaia right now!"

After that Chip shut up, and focused on the fight. Dark Gaia was already Perfect so all he needed to do was set up a force field. The snake heads popped out of the field every now and then. Chip forced his way through the field to keep Dark Gaia's concentration on him. Sonic focused on taking down the force field by knocking out the snakes. Then when Dark Gaia caught Chip in his grip Sonic blasted his way through Dark Gaia's hands and dashed his way to Dark Gaia to deal the final blow.

Rainbow Dash

Dash and the others were fighting Discord at the moment that Perfect Dark Gaia fell. Discord saw that Dark Gaia had fallen… and laughed.

"This is too perfect!" he shouted. Then he directed his energy beams at Dark Gaia's limp form and vanished.

"I have a bad feeling about this," FLuttershy said. And Dash couldn't agree more.

Super Sonic Impact

Right When Sonic thought the fight was over, Dark Gaia got up. And then he took on another transformation.

"WHAT THE WHAT?" Chip exclaimed. "What is he doing!?" Sonic looked over at the Ponies to find that Discord wasn't fighting them anymore… which meant that discord merged with Dark Gaia. When the Transformation was complete Dark Gaia had six more eyes on tentacles sticking out of his head, with four extra arms sticking out of the side of it. Before Sonic could fight Discord Gaia lifted itself off the ground and flew, Freaking Flew, into the night sky.


	19. Epic

Epic Centurion Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic knew immediately Where Discord Gaia was going. Mobius was the one place that Sonic could think of that Discord had never been to before. After a round of "Welcome Backs" from his friends, Sonic took Chip (not the Alicorn Colossus, that thing was way too big to fit through to Mobius) through the Portal. Dash was at their side as they reached a Mobius.

"Aw, not again!" Sonic said. He realized that Mobius had once again been broken into seven pieces. Dash looked so shocked that this could happen that Sonic felt it. The Blue star was still in Tails' workshop. Sonic grabbed it and pulled Dash on as they raced off to for the Gaia Colossus. Chip and the Colossus were nothing compared to Discord Gaia. Then Twilight and the others came through the portal and loaned their power to Chip. Making the Gaia Colossus bigger, stronger, and more powerful. And Sonic took the power and went Centurion.

Dash the Rainbow

Dash was almost out of hope for all worlds. Discord Gaia was too Strong for the Gaia Colossus, but then the Elements adding their power to Chips was enough to turn the tide. Then Centurion Sonic just blew right in and it was Epic! Sonic's Centurion form looked different from last time though. Where last time it had a lot more spikes. This time Centurion Sonic had wings, freakin' wings! They were white and furry, a combination that reminded Dash of Gilda… the griffin friend she never wanted to speak to again.

("Enough about her past, let's get back to the Action!"

Wait… Who let Deadpool in here!?... Sh-Shadow?

"I think I'm gonna hurl." *Blargh*

Uh-huh… Get out, Deadpool, or Pinkie Pie will come and launch you out of here from the Party Cannon… and you don't want that again do you? Oh, here she is now.

"… Fine.")

Sonic flew into each eye that was on a tentacle, and spread his wings. Until Mephiles hit Sonic's head on a log, Dash never saw blood before. Now she was afraid she'd drown in it. Then again a creature as large as Discord Gaia could probably afford a few hundred gallons of blood-loss. Discord Gaia was so mad at this point that he launched a beam of white energy at the Colossus, which Centurion Sonic deflected with his wings.

Centurion Sonic the Hedgehog

When Discord Gaia was down, Dark Gaia and chip dragged each other into the Core of Mobius, leaving Discord and the Temples of Gaia behind. Sonic stood over Discord, with the most threatening Glare he could muster.

Discord shifted quickly to a position that was more… apologetic with his forehead touching the ground. With the last of the power Sonic could summon, he turned Discord to stone again, and sent him back to the Canterlot Gardens.


	20. Dash's Guardian Angel

Dash's Guardian Angel Rarity

Rarity was polishing the counter at the boutique with Sweetie Belle organizing the fabrics… something Rarity had a hard time being calm about. Her attention was drawn away from that thought when she heard the bell ring.

"Welcome, how can I-oh! Sonic!"

"Hey Rarity," Sonic said. "Listen… I need a special order."

"Name it," Rarity was in for a shock, but she didn't know that.

"An Engagement Ring." Jaw hit counter and it could be heard from twilight's library.

Sweetie Belle came out from behind the curtain and showed Sonic the entire selection of rings at Rarity's request.

Sonic Impact

Sonic's new saddlebags had a beautiful diamond ring with thunderbolts on the side of the stone. At the moment, it was in a box with cyan lining. He was headed over to Sugar Cube Corner to meet dash and ask her the question. He waited for about five minutes for Rainbow to get to the corner.

Rainbow Dash

"What's with the Saddlebags?" Dash asked.

"It's a surprise." That's all Sonic would tell her. When they finished their cupcakes and went to walk through the fields when sunset came they sat down to watch it. Sonic got up before it was over.

"Where are you going?" Dash asked.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sonic said. "If you let me, I'd stay by your side 'til the day I die." Sonic pulled out a ring box and opened it to show the beautiful diamond and lightning bolt ring inside.

"Rainbow Dash?" Sonic said. "I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven."

Dash was speechless. But in a good way. She never thought she'd ever be this happy in her life. She got a lot happier when Sonic got to the point. "Will you marry me?"

Dash had one response. "Yes!"

-end of third story


End file.
